A user may utilize a device, such as a mobile phone, tablet computer, or other type of computing device. During use of the device, the user may provide or utilize sensitive information or applications/processes that expose the user to potential fraud. Moreover, the user may wish to protect the device and/or processes of the device in order to conceal and protect sensitive information and prevent unauthorized access and use of the device. In order to do so, the user may set authentication methods for processes of the device (e.g., access to the device and applications or processes executed by the device). Such authentication methods may include requirements of a PIN and/or biometric to access the processes and may include multifactor authentication. However, these authentication methods require knowledge of the authentication password or setting the user's biometric with the device. Thus, if the user wishes to allow other users to use certain processes with the device, but does not wish to allow the user to use all processes, the user may be required to either compromise their device or be present to allow access and monitor the other user's use of the device. Additionally, these authentication methods therefore require additional time to enter during each use of a process and cause extra friction during device use. Moreover, the authentication methods may simply require entered information instead of using all the device capabilities to make a correct decision in who is using the device and the proper security level to provide such a user.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.